The Return
by brezzybrez
Summary: After 5 years, Leah returns to La Push. Leah/Oc, then Leah/Sam. Sequel to the Leaving. Chapter 4 is up finally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was cooking dinner for my boyfriend and me. I smiled at the thought of Jeffery and how met two years ago. I was going to class and accidentally bumped into him. We started talking after that and then talking became more. I looked over at Jeffery, who was lying on the couch. Lately thought, he had become more distance for some odd reason and I didn't know what to do. It was like Sam all over again. Jeffery knew about my special qualities. It was the first thing I told him before we became intimate together. And it was my surprise that he didn't mind, because he has special qualities as well. He didn't say what type; only that he had them as well.

Just then the phone rang and Jeffery picked it up.

"Hello?" his timbre voice rang. "Okay, I will give you to her." He handed out the phone. "It's for you." I wiped my hands and grabbed the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Just answer it. You will like who is on," He said with a smile. I sighed as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey sis," Seth's voice came over.

"Hey baby bro. What's happening?" I said with a smile on my mouth. Seth called once a week to check up on me ever since I let him know that I have settle down in Denver.

"Nothing much. Actually the reason why I called you is that the guys are having some type of reunion party and they wanted to ask me to call you to see if you want to come," Seth said. I bit my lip. I haven't seen the guys in five years. The only times I have gone back to La Push were for my mother's wedding to Charlie Swan and Emily's Funeral, but told her I didn't want everyone to know that I was there.

"I don't know," I said as I looked at Jeffery. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up.

"Seth said that some guy friends from my past are having a reunion party and they want me to come," I said to Jeffery.

"You can go. I don't mind. It's sounds like they miss you and want to see you," Jeffery said, " and if you want, I can come with you."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah and beside I always wanted to meet your brother," He added. I squealed and hugged Jeffery tight.

" Thank you," I whispered to him. "Hello? Helloooo?" the phone said. I put it back to my ear.

"Sorry Seth. I will come and Jeffery will too," I said.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see you and meet him. Later sis," He said as he hanged up. I put the phone on the cradle and then hugged my boyfriend again.

"Thank you so much," I said as I pulled away, " and you will like La Push."

" I like it already, because it's where you are from," He said before he kisses me. I was finally having my happy ending.

A/N: Well, this is the start of The Return. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have a picture of Jeffery in my profile, under My Ocs for Twilight. I hope you will check him out. Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"_Awesome. I can't wait to see you and meet him. Later sis," He said as he hanged up. I put the phone on the cradle and then hugged my boyfriend again._

"_Thank you so much," I said as I pulled away, " and you will like La Push."_

" _I like it already, because it's where you are from," He said before he kisses me. I was finally having my happy ending._

Chapter two:

The next day, Jeffery and I took off for Washington. We took out time getting there that cause the trip to be a few days, which was good. Seth called again while we were on the road saying the party wasn't until next week and they were more than welcome to stay with him, since he had a whole house to himself.

When we arrived at the house, for some odd reason, I had butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous but why? _It's probably because this is the first time you seen him since mom's wedding _she thought, thinking of the wedding between Sue and Charlie which was two years ago. Jeffery and I got out of the car and walked to the front door.

He took a hold of my hand and whispered, "it will be alright," in my ear. I knocked on the door and waited for Seth to answer the door. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he did.

"Leah?" He asked. I nodded. His face turned to delight. He swooped me up into a big hug. "God, I've missed you." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I've miss you too, baby brother," I whispered as I hugged him tight. I pulled away and motion to Jeffery, who was looking uncomfortable. "This is Jeffery."

"Nice to meet you, man," Seth said as he held out a hand. Jeffery took it.

"You too," He said, smiling. _Good,_ I thought. Seth helped us unpacked the car and bring our stuff inside.

"Now, are you guys going to be sleeping together?" Seth asked us. Jeffery and me blushed.

"No, Seth. We aren't going to be sleeping together. I will take my old room and Jeffery can have the other room," I said. We haven't been sleeping together since he started distancing himself from me.

"Okay, then that means you can have my old room, " Seth said to Jeffery. He turned to me. " I moved into the master bedroom when mom left the house to go live with Charlie." Seth got Jeffery situate in his old room, while I went up to my old room. I opened the door and looked around. It was the same as I left it. I put my stuff in there and then went back downstairs. _Seth and Jeffery seem to be getting along. That's great _She thought as she joined them.

I spend the rest of the day hanging out with her brother. After dinner, Jeffery retired for the night.

"You really chose good this time, Leah. I like him," Seth said as he talked with me.

"Good because your opinion matters to me. I am taking him over with me to meet mom tomorrow," I said.

"Leah, when are you going to let everyone else know that you are here?" Seth asked.

"At the party. I don't want people crowding me. I want to spend some time with you and mom before I do everyone else," I said. We were silence for a while.

"Leah, I'm really glad that you are back," Seth said, "I miss my big sister."

"It's good to be back," I said.

A/N: Sorry that this chappie is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. I start working a 12-hour night shift tomorrow, so the only days that I will write are on my days off. So enjoy all the review you can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been writing on this fic lately. Things are just getting so busy now. On my mid-term grade, I didn't do so well, so I have to work hard this second half of the semester. And now since I work for the school, it gets my mind in tangles. But I am back and hopefully I will stay. And now….the long awaited chapter three of the Return.

Previously in The Return…

"_You really chose good this time, Leah. I like him," Seth said as he talked with me._

"_Good because your opinion matters to me. I am taking him over with me to meet mom tomorrow," I said._

"_Leah, when are you going to let everyone else know that you are here?" Seth asked._

"_At the party. I don't want people crowding me. I want to spend some time with you and mom before I do everyone else," I said. We were silence for a while._

"_Leah, I'm really glad that you are back," Seth said, "I miss my big sister."_

"_It's good to be back," I said._

Chapter three

The next day, I awoke to the smell of breakfast floating into the room. I got out and put on something really quick and headed downstairs. There, in the kitchen, my baby brother was making breakfast.

"Wow, you actually learn how to cook," I commented as I entered the threshold. He turned around as soon as I entered. He scoffed.

"Of course I did. I have been depend on myself about a year now," he said as he turned his attention back to the flying pan.

"Right. You and I both know that you go over to mom's for breakfast, lunch and dinner, since you are too lazy to do it yourself," i said as she sat down at the table. His sheepish grin gave him. We both heard the footstep of bare feet and turned to the doorway. Jeffery finally made his appearance for the day.

"I smell something good," he said as he walked over to me and kissed my temple. He sat down next to me and looked at Seth. Seth sighed in knowing that he would now have to share his beloved breakfast. He plated it up and gave both of them a plate. And then served himself some.

"So what are we doing today?" Jeffery asked as he ate.

"I was thinking about going and seeing my mother and her husband, if that's alright with you," I said to my boyfriend.

"That's fine with me. Are you coming with us, Seth?" Jeffery asked. Seth looked up in surprise.

"Umm…no, I am going over to a friend's house, so you guys are alone on that one," he said as he took his empty plate and fill it again with food. Jeffery turned to me.

"I am going to suppose he is one of the wolves as well?" He asked. Seth froze.

"Relax, Seth. He knows what I am. And Yes, Jeffery, he is a wolf just as I am. The boys from this area are wolves," I said. Seth relaxed but he still was tensed. He remained that way until Jeffery and I took off for my mother's house, which was in forks.

Jeffery and Leah took the car and drove over to Charlie's house. He pulled up into a gravel driveway of a two-story house. Sue Clearwater, now Swan, came out into the porch. Leah got out of the car.

"Leah," Sue whispered as she got of the porch and went to her daughter. Leah walked up to her and wrapped her arms around.

"hey mom," Leah whispered back. Sue pulled back and looked at her daughter.

"my baby. It's so good to see you again and who is this?" She asked as she looked at Leah's companion. Leah walked over to Jeffery and took his arm.

"mom, this is jeffery, my boyfriend," Leah said with a happy smile on her face, Sue looked at her and then at him and back again.

"it's finally nice to meet you. Leah, why don't you bring him and yourself inside? Me and charlie were about to have a brunch and now since you showed up, we call all have a brunch together," Sue said. They all walked into the house and shared brunch together and talk about lost time.

A/N: How was that? Oh I hav a new idea for a story. A vampire with the ablilty to control people has come to forks and Leah is it's target. Does that sound good to you all? I know I shouldn't start another story now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry guys who are reading this story. Sorry it has taken me this way to get the next chapter. I guess what happen was that I lost interest, but then I re-read my story and got inspire again. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter four

After the meeting with my mom and Charlie, Jeffery and me went back to the Clearwater house without, a stroke of luck, running into anyone. From what my mom had told me was that the Cullens were still in town and that Jacob and the spawn were engaged. Jacob was working at a shop with Embry in forks while they were taking online class out of a community college in Seattle.

Jake still had his pack and Sam still had his. They manage to get long, but still have their differences when it came to the vampires. Jared and Kim were now married and so were Rachel and Paul with a little one on the way. Even though, hardly any vampires come around any more, I was told that there were still patrols but on weekends.

I don't know why mother would mention this to me but she told me about Sam and how he was doing. Apparently, he visits her, because she is family now, even thought Emily is gone. He was still depressed about the whole accident thing, but Jared and Paul manages to get him out of it by invited him over to their place.

Jeffery and I arrived at the house. Seth still wasn't back yet, so the house was quite. When we walked in, Jeffery automatically went up to his room. I frowned. It was almost as if he didn't want to spend time alone with me. I sighed and shook my head. I lounged out in the living room until Seth got home.

"Hey sis," he said as he came into through the door. He looked around at the room. "Where's Jeffery?" He must have noticed my facial expression. "What's wrong, Leah?"

I sighed and then put my face in my hands. "I don't know Seth. He has been this way for a couple of weeks now. Always distance him from me, hardly ever touching me. I have a bad feeling about it. I thought this trip and meeting you guys would help us out but I don't think it is."

Seth came over and sat next to me. "Oh Leah," he said as he wrapped an arm around me. We talked and talk for hours until Jeffery came down. Seth growled a little until I elbowed him. Jeffery, being oblivious, sat down.

"So, when is this reunion party type thingy happening?" Jeffery asked.

"Next Friday," Seth said as he moved to other chair.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Jeffery asked. I squirmed inside.

"Well, there is only cliff diving on the Rez. And nothing to really in Forks. You both could go up to Seattle or Port Angles for some shopping or a movie if you want," Seth said. I just nodded, already knowing the information. We talked a little bit more on what to do. By the time we were done talking, it's was nearly dinnertime, so we ordered pizza.

We ate in silently and then went to bed.

A/N: okay, I know this chapter is short and I think the next chapter is going to short too since I will be skipping all the day up to the day of the reunion party thing. I hope this is okay.


	5. author's note

Author's note:

Okay, people. I am not going to lie, but at this moment, I have lost interest in the Sam/Leah pairing because I am obsessing over the Blackwater pairing. So this story is up for adoption if any one wants to complete it. I will leave it up until the end of next week, then it goes down. So you want this story complete, pray that someone adopts it and finishes it. Sorry .


End file.
